A New Era
by TheSilverKey13
Summary: Natsu, Gray, and Gajeel are the school heart throbs that have every girl falling for them, not that they cared since they have bigger fish to fry, what with being next in line to be wolf pack leaders. One night they see 3 girls from their school take down a group of crawlers all on their own (see chapter 1). How will things turn out between the guys and girls? NaLu, Gruvia, & GaLe
1. Chapter 1: The War

**A NEW ERA**

Hundreds years ago in the land of Fiore there were 2 clans that held power over the land and its people.

Night crawlers and The Dragons

Night crawlers were a form of vampire with 2 different classes; Crawler and Pure blood. The pure bloods were the leaders of the clan and were born with special abilities, they appeared to be a normal, if not slightly pale, people. Crawlers were mindless blood sucking monsters that savagely sucked blood out of their prey through large wounds they bit in the victim's neck. Now while the Pure's could practically roam free during the day (unlike in the stories), the crawlers were forced into the shadows whenever the sun took its position in the sky. These crawlers were created and controlled by the Pure's and were used to instil fear into the country, giving the Night crawlers power over the 'mortals'.

The Dragons on the other hand weren't even Dragons, they were a large pack of supernatural powered werewolves that considered the Night crawlers their sworn enemies. Now unlike the Night crawlers the Dragon's didn't have different classes, only different ranks. There were 3 pack groups and their leaders; Fire, Metal, and Air. Now unlike the many myths that have been told about werewolves over the years, these wolves didn't need the full moon to change form, the full moon just made them stronger.

The leaders of these 2 clans were sworn enemies, as was mentioned before.

The Leaders of the Night crawlers were 3 powerful men.

Weisslogia; a Pure that seemed to be able to control light.

Skiadrum; a Pure that had the ability to control shadows

And lastly the most powerful of all the leaders… Acnologia; a former werewolf that had some how managed to find a way to turn himself into a Pure blood with unknown powers that seemed to control darkness and death itself.

Now on the Dragon's side there were 3 pack leaders that controlled one of the 3 different packs.

First there was Metalicana; a pure black werewolf with the ability to control and manipulate any form of metal as well as turn his body into that of iron. He controlled the Metal pack.

Second there was Grandeeny; a pure white werewolf with the ability to control the wind and the power to heal practically any wound. She controlled the Air pack and life mate to the leader of the Fire pack.

Lastly there Igneel; a werewolf with such dark brown fur it looked more red than brown. He could control anything to do with fire and could even create hellish flames from his own body. He controlled the Fire pack.

For years the 2 clans fought what seemed to be an evenly matched battles that would leave mortal villages in ruins and vast numbers of humans dead. But the fighting never stopped.

It seemed to be the end for the mortals that had gotten dragged into the war between the 2 clans, for the humans had no effective means by which to defend themselves. The crawlers fed on their blood and the wolves merely saw them as bait for which to lure crawlers out with.

So the humans went to their last resort, they prayed.

Every day the small spread out groups of people prayed to whatever godly entity watched over them. They did this for months with no answer or sign from the heavens and eventually they lost hope.

Or at least most of them did.

There was one group of people that lived in a small village hidden in a magical forest that's people refused to give up hope so easily, the village's name was Fairy Tail. They refused to just lay down and wait for the cold hands of death to come and take the away like so many of the others had.

"If the gods do not wish to help us then so be it" cried Mavis the village head, "for as long as we breathe and live we shall stop this war or we shall die trying". Her speech was answered with loud battle cries and cheers.

The entire village suited up in their armor and gathered their weapons, women and children alike stood with their comrades on the front line, for if they were to die today then it was to be with the ones they called family.

They walked to the savage battle grounds of the Dragon's and Night crawlers, it had once been a very prosperous trading town that was surrounded by natural rock cliffs around its borders, but now there was nothing left of the town and only war cries from the 2 clans.

The warriors stood near the edge of the cliff and looked down at the battle wagging before them, although it was plain to see that they were clearly out matched their will didn't waver.

Just before they were about to charge head long into their into their imminent deaths an angel appeared before them and bathed them all in its powerful light. Respectively the warriors bowed down to the angel and were silent as he spoke.

"_It is unlike mortals such as yourselves to possess such strong will" _the angel mused, the group dared not speak.

"_The gods have decided that it is time to take action against these foul creatures, and you shall be the ones to carry out their will" _the angel cupped his hands in front of himself and an orb of light appeared in his palms.

"_The gods have chosen to give your group the means of which to defeat the creatures of the night that plague this world"_. The orbs floated out of his hands and hovered over the group.

The orb grew and grew until it had engulfed the group in a golden light. They could feel strange new power start to flow through their veins and give them new strength.

"_May you use this power wisely"_ the angel finished before disappearing in a flash of light.

Mavis stood at the front of the group, her back turned to them.

The group looked at their leader uncertainly, "What do we do now Mavis-sama?" one warrior asked.

Mavis looked up to the sky and clenched her fist before turning to face her group.

She smiled cheerfully at them and clapped her hands together.

"We go give those living nightmares down there" she said gesturing to the battle below them with a wave of her petite hand, her smile turned into a smirk.

"A Fairy Tail welcome"

Cheers rose up from the crowd before her, the warriors took their places at the edges of the cliff.

Mavis and her family from Fairy Tail unsheathed their weapons and summoned their new powers. Mavis raised her sword high above her.

"For humanity!" she cried.

The group raised their weapons as well.

"For FAIRY TAIL!" They all cried.

The group charged down the cliff at break neck speeds and charged head long into the already raging battle.

The leaders of the clans could only watch as the seemingly desperate humans charged into their battle, the leaders expecting to see the group die the second they stepped into battle.

They couldn't have been more wrong.

The warriors plowed through the creatures of the night without so much as getting a hangnail. The battle quickly became one sided as the warriors now turned mages took down enemy after enemy while the leaders watched their kin get slaughtered by the creatures they had once considered worthless.

The battle waged on and on, the mages refusing to stop.

The Pures quickly abandoned the crawlers and escaped back to their land.

The leaders of the Dragon's knew that if something wasn't done soon then there wouldn't very many of their wolves left.

Igneel, Grandeeny, and Metallicana met with Mavis under the white flag of surrender.

They came to an agreement for both sides.

The Fairy Tail mages wouldn't kill any more wolves (unless forced too) and would help hunt and kill the Night crawlers that still murdered mercilessly and the wolves would eventually hide their wolf forms from society and use their human forms to integrate into the mortals world.

That was 200 years ago

The real story starts now.

_That's all for now! I wanna know what you guys think about the story and whether or not I should even bother writing the rest…_

_Next Chapter will introduce the real stars of the show!_


	2. Chapter 2: The Descendants

It has been 200 years since the battle between the Night Crawlers, Dragons, and Fairy Tail happened.

Where the battlefield once stood is a prosperous city known as Magnolia, the magical forest that once housed the Fairy Tail village still surrounds its borders. The world returned to its former state, humans populate most of the land while the night creatures are forced into hiding.

The village Fairy Tail became a safe haven for Hunters; a name given to the mages of Fairy Tail that still fight against the dark. Fairy Tail's original fighters are long gone now, their few descendants left to fight in their place. The Hunters protect the mortals from any dark creatures, mainly crawlers, which may pop up in their world.

The Night crawlers are still around, the Pures hide themselves in society while their crawlers wreak havoc at night. Their original leaders still live seeing as they're immortal.

The Dragons true to their word have hidden their wolf forms from society and have learned to live among humans. Igneel still stands as the Fire leader, the same goes for Grandeeny and Metallicana.

Over many years the Hunters worked to help society forget about what happened all those years ago. Now only those who fought that night and their descendants know the true history of what went down.

There have been a few changes to the clans over the years.

Now let's start the real story shall we?

Year X734 September 7, First Day of School

In the city of Magnolia there was a large olden styled manor that sat upon the highest point of Full Moon Hill, the HQ and homes of the Fire, Metal, & Air packs.

Most of the pack lived in the houses that surrounded the hill while the leaders; The Dragneel's, Marvel's, and Redfox's lived atop the hill in the largest house.

Igneel Dragneel sat at the long kitchen table with his mate Grandeeny Marvel reading the newspaper while waiting for the rest of their 'family' to come down for breakfast. Metallicana Redfox sat across the table from his brother Igneel.

The 3 of them had barely aged over the 200 years that had passed.

Grandeeny still had her long baby blue hair that ended at the small of her back, a light green dress hung over her figure. Her face seemed younger than that of the two men sitting next to and across from her, although she was just starting to get some wrinkles at the edges of her mouth from smiling. What could one expect after having been around for 700+ years?

Metallicana was still rough looking as always with his tattooed, multiple piercings and piercing red eyes. His midnight black hair ended just past his shoulders (like Gajeel), he mostly wore muscle shirts and army pants where ever he went.

Igneel had slightly shorter hair then his brother but instead of it being black his was a dark red. Build wise Igneel was less muscled than Metallicana but in terms of strength the two of them were tied. Igneel wore a white dress shirt, a powder grey vest, and black dress pants.

The 3 of them sat quietly at the table, the only sounds being the flipping of pages of Igneel's newspaper and Metallicana chewing on a piece of metal.

"I wonder which of the kids will be up first?" Grandeeny wondered out loud.

"Wendy" Igneel and Metallicana said in unison without even looking up from what they were doing.

"And why's that?" she questioned the two men.

"Cause Gajeel was training with Lily until well past midnight so there's no chance of him getting up until later" Metallicana muttered.

"Same goes for Natsu and Gray although those two were fighting not training" Igneel added folding up his finished newspaper and placing it on the table neatly.

Metallicana watched his brother questioningly and raised an eyebrow at him. "What happened to the old Igneel I used to know?" he asked his brother.

Igneel frowned, "what are you muttering about now?" he asked.

Metallicana pointed the piece of metal he had been chewing on accusingly at Igneel. "You've changed Fire brain and not for the better"

"I haven't changed that much Metal head"

"Yes you have! The Igneel I knew didn't 'fold' his newspaper when he was finished, heck he didn't even read the news!"

"And your point is?"

"You're a stick in the mud! You used to fight all the time! You were fun to be around! You were….."

The doors suddenly burst open and in flew a fighting tangle of limbs, black and salmon (questionably pink) hair, curses and jeers were thrown back and forth between the fighting boys.

"Like that!" Metallicana finished pointing at the fighting boys. A younger girl with navy blue haired came in through the doors a second later and made her way towards the table.

"Well we aren't exactly 17 anymore now are we?" Igneel pointed out getting up from his seat. "Now would you mind helping me get the boys to stop fighting?"

Metallicana huffed in annoyance but still got up and followed his brother over to the boys.

"You're whipped man"

"I most certainly am not!"

The little girl pulled out the seat next to her mother and sat down at the table.

"Good morning mother" she greeted Grandeeny.

"Good morning Wendy dear, did you sleep well?"

"Yes mother Charle and I slept very well last night. I still can't believe today is my first day of high school" Wendy squealed.

"Don't forget it's also your brother's last year as well"

Wendy nodded in understanding. She looked around at the table then turned to her mother. "Mom where is Ul-san?" she asked.

"I'm not sure Wendy" Grandeeny put a finger on her chin and turned towards the boys. "Does anyone know where Ul is?" she asked no one in particular.

"She had some last minute business to finish up with Fairy Tail's master" Gray answered before punching Natsu across the jaw and sending him into a wall.

"You bastard!" Natsu growled before jumping back into the fight hoping to get revenge for that hit.

"Thank you Gray!" Grandeeny called out to the 17 year old.

"What kind of business do you think Makarov-san wanted to discuss?" Wendy asked her mother. Grandeeny shrugged, she trusted her 'right hand' Ul with whatever it was that the leader of the Hunters wanted to discus, even if it was strange for him to call a meeting so early in the morning.

Let me just take a second to explain how some stuff works.

Natsu is the eldest son of the Fire pack leader Igneel (and Grandeeny), so he is next in line to be in charge.

Gajeel is the eldest and only child of Metallicana, making him the next Metal pack leader.

Here's where stuff gets a little confusing.

Wendy is the eldest daughter of Grandeeny (and Igneel) so she is next to lead the Air pack. Unfortunately Wendy is a lot younger than the other 2 heirs.

So instead of Wendy taking the spot of leader at the coming of age ceremony (when the heirs turn 18) for her brother and cousin, Gray who is the son of Ul; Grandeeny's right hand gal, will take Wendy's place as pack leader until she is old enough.

K that's all

_**Time Skip**_

Natsu leaned back into the leather seats of his family's limo. He pouted like a child as he glared at the seat in front of him.

"Oi flame brain turn down the heat" Gray said opening a window, "your temper gives off more heat than those wimpy flames of yours"

Natsu turned his glare on Gray, "Shut up Ice princess I know you're just as annoyed as Gajeel and I" he muttered. Gray sighed and looked out the window. "For once you're right"

"Hey ladies" Gajeel said to the two idiots next to him, "we're here"

The boys watched in horror as the main building of Magnolia High loomed in front of them, a sea of rabid fan girls was waiting for them at the front gates.

"Out of the frying pan" Gajeel started.

"And into the fire" Gray and Natsu finished in unison. "Are you sure we can't just skip?" Natsu asked hopefully.

Gray and Gajeel shook their heads. "Not a chance Salamander" says Gajeel "Your old man has eyes all over that school" Natsu pouted and slumped down deeper into his seat. "Why do we have let those stupid mortal women drool all over us again? We've put up with it for 11 freaking years already!" Natsu roared.

"And we will have to put up with it for the rest of our lives Ash Head so get over it, now look lively we're here" Gray said coolly.

As they pulled up to the front curb of the school the 'rabid' group of girls let out an ear splitting shriek and began to swarm the vehicle. The boys shot away from the windows as the girls surrounded the car.

"Shit now what?" Gajeel cursed.

His reply came in the form of funeral music playing from the front seat.

"NOT HELPING ATLAS!" The 3 boys yelled at the snickering driver.

"Ok I say we all jump out on 3" Natsu suggested before starting the count down. The other boys nodded and got into positions behind Natsu.

"1"

Gray and Gajeel looked at each other.

"2"

They smirked at each other and nodded.

Both of them grabbed Natsu by the shoulders and heaved the door open.

"**3**" They both cried in unison as they chucked Natsu out the open doors and into the crowd, slamming the door behind him.

The two sat back as they heard the muffled cries of their pink haired comrade as he was swallowed into the crowd that still swarmed their limo. "You think he's going to be ok?" Gray questioned uncertainly, he didn't want to be the one to have to explain to his clan's leader (Grandeeny) that her son had been killed in a fan girl flash flood.

A hand smacked against the window causing the two boys to nearly jump out of their skins.

A pair of glowing red eyes peered in the window, the rage in the eyes promised murder before dozens of manicured hands pulled their pink hair owner back into the crowd.

The two of them stared wide eyed at the window, eventually Gajeel spoke up.

"I hope so" he said answering Gray's earlier question.

The funeral music started up again.

_Well that's it so far! Next chapter we get to meet the ladies! Thanks for reading!_


	3. Chapter 3: It's All Kicking Off

***Beware of foul language and mild violence***

Natsu lay sprawled out on the grass of the school's rooftop garden. Above him stood the school's prized rainbow sakura tree. Little beams of light seeped through the leaves of the tree and danced across his still body. His usually rowdy and childish attitude was replaced with a calm and peaceful one. Natsu closed his eyes and enjoyed the warmth the sun gave him.

Rolling over he looked at the only other person with him at the moment; a breath taking girl that seemed to be an angel fallen from heaven.

She was curled up against him using his chest as a pillow while she slept. Reaching over with his free hand he carefully brushed a stray piece of her hair away from her face. He smiled softly as she leaned into his touch, slowly awakening from her slumber. Her big eyes stared loving at him and she smiled up at him, her smile seemingly made just for him.

"Natsu" she whispered his name softly.

God he loved the way his name sounded when she said it.

"_Natsu" _she said a little louder shaking his shoulder lightly with one of her petit hands.

He wished he could just lay there all day with the love of his life in his arms. Nothing could ruin this moment.

"**NATSU!"**

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

Natsu slowly opened his eyes and blinked to focus his sleepy eyes, his still sleep fogged mind hadn't caught up to the fact that he was no longer asleep and dreaming.

Absentmindedly he closed his eyes and rolled over to cuddle closer to the girl that had been resting in his arms.

Instead of grasping the smooth porcelain skin like he had expected his arms instead grasped a small furry body that was shaking his shoulder (much like the girl had been) and pulled it in for a cuddle.

The furry thing he grabbed apparently didn't like being crushed against his toned chest and began making muffled sounds of panic while struggling against his iron grasp.

"Natsu-nii stop! You're going to suffocate Happy!" a young female voice cried and was followed by a couple of snickers.

Slowly Natsu's mind managed to wake up enough to realise that people were laughing.

Natsu opened his eyes slightly and looked down at the thing in his arms. Instead of seeing the beautiful mystery girl from his dream like he expected; he saw the squirming blue form of his best friend and feline Happy.

Natsu released his cat (who had along with the other cats flown to the school to see their friends) and sat up quickly looking around at his surroundings in a panic, if Happy was the one in his arms then where was the girl? Where was his mate?

"Oi Salamander calm down" the gruff voice of Gajeel caught his attention but Natsu ignored him and continued his panicked search.

"Shit where is she? WHERE IS SHE?!" he roared when he finally realised that the girl was nowhere to be found.

"Flame brain calm your balls it was just a dream" Natsu turned and faced his friends that were watching him with concern. Natsu narrowed his eyes at Gray. "What do you mean it was just a dream?" he asked his rival. Gray rolled his eyes and explained.

"You fell into one of your food induced comas" he started referring to Natsu's habit of falling to sleep after eating a lot. "You've been asleep for fifteen minutes, now would you mind explaining to us why you're so worked up?"

Natsu leaned back against the tree, _so it was all just a dream huh? Damn it seemed so real_ he thought sadly.

He turned his head and looked at the faces of his friends, family, and nakama.

First there was the Strauss triplets, all of them were members of the Fire pack. Next there was Erza, Gajeel's right hand to be, she was a member of the Metal pack. Cana and her boyfriend/mate Laxus were there too, both of them are a part of the Wind pack. Then of course there was Gray, Gajeel, and Wendy. Both Wendy and Gajeel were accompanied by their feline partners; Pantherlily and Charle.

Natsu closed his eyes and scratched the back of his neck awkwardly. He let out a defeated sigh and leaned back resting his head against the tree. He turned his gaze up to the clouds floating overhead.

"I think I may have just dreamed of my mate" he muttered quietly hoping they wouldn't hear him.

…

…...

…

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE" Lisanna, Mira and Wendy shrieked in happiness and tackled him to the ground in a massive hug.

"Natsu I can't believe it congrats!" Lisanna laughed happily congratulating her childhood friend. Wendy nodded in agreement, "Ya Natsu-nii congrats! Mom and Dad will be so happy!"

Ok explanation time

In werewolf society when a young werewolf has a dream, such as the one Natsu had, it means that their 'inner wolf' had decided on a person that it sees fit to be that wolf's mate/life partner. Having this dream also means that Natsu will be able to go through with the coming of age ceremony, which involves marking one's chosen mate.

K that's all

Natsu felt his face get warm as a bright red blush flushed across his cheeks.

"Wendy not you too!" he whined, it was embarrassing enough having his childhood friends coo at him about having 'the dream' but his little sister's teasing was too much.

"Oh Natsu don't be such a downer! Now the three of you can go through with the ceremony" Mira said referring to how all three boys (Natsu, Gray and Gajeel) had all had their 'dreams'.

"Damn looks like ash face finally decided to man up huh?" Gray snickered at his rival causing Gajeel to starting laughing as well, secretly both of them were happy for their long-time friend.

Abruptly Mira stood up and clapped her hands together, a devilish smirk caused the edges of her mouth to curl upwards. "Alright now that Natsu's gone through his dream now we can go in search of your mates and bring the six of you together" she said in a too cheerful tone.

Now had this been anyone else that comment would have just been brushed off or shot down. But this was Mira aka Demon matchmaking Mirajane once she got a love related thought in her head then there was no going back.

The three boys in question paled and began to panic.

"It's a trap" Gajeel muttered fearfully.

"Run!" Natsu cried, making a bee-line for the stairs, the other two hot on his tail.

Their friends watched their retreating figures in amusement.

"Mira-nee is it necessary to scare the poor boys like that?" Lisanna questioned her sister. Mira smiled, "I can't help it! They're just too cute!"

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

Natsu huffed angrily as he kicked a stray pop can down the dimly lit street. His hands were stuffed in his pockets and a frustrated expression was evident on his tanned face.

_Why the hell can't I remember?!_ He thought sourly.

Ever since he had that damn dream of his, a few hours ago, he couldn't seem to remember exactly what his 'dream girl' looked like. Thus leading to his horrible mood.

Gray and Gajeel walked a few paces behind their troubled friend. Since the two of them had already had their dreams they under stood the frustration of not being able to remember the face of their "mate to be". Luckily for them school was over so they didn't have to worry about Natsu lashing out in anger and breaking school property and getting in trouble.

Or at least that's what they thought until Natsu punched a street lap to let out some steam and nearly knocked the bloody thing over (werewolf strength). Hopefully he wouldn't try and break anything else-

_CREEEEEEEEEEEAAKKKKK _**CRASH**

Turns out Natsu punched that street light harder than they thought seeing as how it had just fallen over and had crushed a nearby car.

The boys stared at the car for a moment before the car's alarm cut through the silence of the evening. Lights began to flick on inside the homes on the street as their owners went to look out at what had caused the vehicle's alarm to go off.

"You dumbass!" Gray roared as he brought his fist down on the top of Natsu's head, thus resulting in a large bulge on Natsu's head and an inevitable fight. Gajeel rolled his eyes at their antics, now as much as he would love to watch the two of them clobber the crap out of each other he knew there were bigger problems at hand.

He grabbed the two of them by the collars of their shirts and pulled them into a nearby alley.

"Save the fighting for later you morons, for now we have to focus on getting out of here" he growled at the two idiots getting dragged behind him. If they didn't escape quickly then they would have to explain to the authorities how one teenage guy managed to completely knock over a street lamp.

The two of them nodded and took off behind Gajeel through multiple alley ways until they reached the darker outskirts of town.

"This *huff* is all *huff* your fault *wheeze* you idiot" Gray growled at Natsu as they all attempted to catch their breath.

"Shut up *huff* ice prick" Natsu glared at his rival.

A loud shuffling to their left caught the three boys' attention. They grouped together and toned into their surroundings.

A hunched over figure hobbled out of the shadows towards them. It had a human like appearance but instead of teeth this thing had what could only be described as long jagged bone jutting out of its gums. Its eyes were black and soulless while in contrast to the eyes its skin was a sickly unnatural pale white. Its eyes narrowed at the boys before letting out a horrible clicking hiss (A/N: For those who have played Last of Us it sounds like a clicker) and charged at them with surprising speed.

With little difficulty for the young werewolves the boys jumped out of the way into battle stances.

"What the hell is a crawler doing here?!" Natsu hissed before being forced to jump away again as the crawler charged a second time. Although unlike the last time Gajeel stayed where he was and stared the incoming creature down.

With a practiced hand he turned his arm into solid iron and charged forward to meet the beast.

"Go back to hell you bastard!" he growled crushing the creature's head into the ground causing it to be squished like a pancake, he held what was left of the creature down until the body finally stopped moving. The crawler's blood pooled around the body creating a crimson puddle.

Gajeel stepped back and watched with the rest of the guys as the crawler's body turned to ash and disintegrated.

Gray kicked the remaining ashes around as Gajeel attempted to wipe the blood off his arm.

"Hey Salamander you smell any more surprises around here?" Gajeel asked Natsu, out of the three of them Natsu had the best nose.

Natsu tilted his head up slightly and closed his eyes sniffing the evening air for any more danger that may be lurking. His eyes snapped open.

"Shit" he muttered.

"More crawlers" Gray stated rather than asked.

Natsu nodded, "Ya and blood, _lots of it" _he said before taking off down the alley that the crawler had come from earlier.

The two dark haired males swore under their breaths before taking off after the pink hair teen.

Looks like this was going to be a long night.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

Lucy unsheathed her twin blades (think machete) from their crossed sheaths on her back and faced the large group of crawlers in front of her. Her blonde hair flowed past her shoulder blades and swayed in the slight breeze. With the setting sun her she glared at the hellish creatures that stood before her.

She stood there back to back with her blood sister Juvia (A/N: a blood sister/brother is someone you have fought along with in battle and have formed a sisterly/brotherly bond with). Her navy blue hair fell around her waist flowing like ocean waves, her whole body was illuminated by the glowing magic circle beneath her feet.

Both girls smirked at the terrifying creatures before them.

"Come and get it boys" Lucy purred.

The crawlers cried out in unison before charging at the two "defenceless" girls.

Lucy and Juvia pressed forward, both of them going in opposite directions.

Lucy charged head long into the mob and let her body go into auto pilot, something that could only be achieved through years of hard laborious training. Jump, slice, sever, stab, and kill it all became as natural as breathing. Killing these things never bothered her, except for when it came time to wash her clothes then it was annoying. If killing these mindless killers bothered her in any way then she never would have been able to become a protector of humanity; A hunter.

Lucy's eyes fell Juvia as she fought her portion of the mob. She watched as Juvia's water practically turned the crawlers around her into bleeding pin cushions.

One crawler after the next fell as Lucy and Juvia plowed through the shrinking horde with ease.

Eventually there was only one of the damned creatures left, it looked back and forth between Lucy and Juvia unsure of what it should do.

"How many have you got so far Lucy?" Juvia asked looking around the crawler and at her blood sister.

"57" Lucy said with a grin, the two girls challenged each other by counting how many crawler they kill in one night.

Juvia smirked in return, "then it looks like we're tied"

Both girls' eyes fell on the final crawler that stood a few feet between them. Without so much as a word both girls took off the soon to be (re)dead creature.

Just second before either girl could land a hit on the thing a muffled pop suddenly sounded from the top of a nearby roof top, a bullet whizzed through the air and imbedded itself in-between the eyes of the crawler. The creature shuddered slightly before its knees gave out and it fell forward turning to ash before it hit the ground.

Both Lucy and Juvia frowned at the disappearing creature before glaring at the crouched figure on the roof top.

"59! Suck it ladies!" cried a small pixie like girl with wild sky blue hair.

"Looks like Levy wins again" Juvia said with a sigh, Lucy nodded and crossed her arms over her large chest as she watched her other blue haired sister jump around the roof in celebration. "She only won because of that stupid sniper rifle of hers" Lucy muttered childishly, she nodded at the large firearm that was now strapped to Levy's back along with two smaller hand guns strapped to her thighs.

Levy tightened the straps holding her "baby" in place on her back before taking a running start off the edge of the building. She did a slight front flip and landed on her hunches a few feet away from the other two.

"Don't be such a sore loser Lu-chan" Levy teased in a giddy tone as she skipped over to her sisters, "I won fair and square"

Lucy stuck her tongue out playfully

"Come on you two we should head back to the guild, master said he wanted to talk to us remember?" Juvia said reminding about the request they had been briefed about earlier that day.

Levy nodded and started to take off in the direction of the woods that housed their guild and home, but before she could even start running she was stopped by Lucy. More specifically Lucy's outstretched foot trying (and succeeding) to trip her.

**THUMP**

"LU-CHAN!"

Lucy burst out laughing and took off running, knowing better than to stick around. Levy scrambled off the ground and sped off after the blonde, all the while cursing her. Juvia giggled at her sister's antics before she too took off after them.

The three girls were completely unaware of the three figures that had watched the entire battle from the shadows.

This was going to get interesting….

_That's all for now hope you like the story so far, btw should I change the rating?_

_Please review, fav, and follow 3_

_-TheSilverKey13_


	4. Chapter 4: New Mission

_Home Sweet Home _Lucy thought happily as the large structure of the guild appeared through the dense branches of Magnolia's forest.

The guild was a tall three floor building made from stone. The first floor was the guildhall and bar. The second had the master's office, two large bathrooms, the weapons room, and the guild's very own library. The top floor was for residents of the guild to live in if they had nowhere else to go (like Lucy, Levy, and Juvia). The basement wasn't really a basement but instead was a large open training room for anyone to use…..I've gotten off topic haven't I? Well then on with the show!

With a loud _**BANG **_Lucy kicked the guild doors open, startling the unsuspecting people inside.

"We're back everyone!" the girls greeted cheerfully as they walked through the threshold of the doors.

"LUCY-NEE!" a young boy cried happily as he ran over to her and jumped into her arms. Lucy started laughing along with him as she spun them around rapidly in circles. "Hello to you too Romeo" she giggled setting the overly happy boy back down on the ground so that he could go and greet the other two.

Romeo had been born into the guild unlike most of them who had been found by the guild and were taken in. Ironically even though he was a born member he was the only person in Fairy Tail who was restricted from going outside. His super protective father refused to let him go out into the woods that surrounded the guild because he was afraid that Romeo might get bitten, poisoned, sick, scratched, cut, burnt, drown, start internally bleeding, you get the picture. So until Romeo turned 13 (in 4 months) he was forced to either stay inside and train or have someone supervise him outside.

Lucy laughed and shook her head, _how in the world that kid survives with a father like that is beyond me _thought Lucy.

Without warning two strong arms wrapped around her small waist and hoisted her over a muscled shoulder.

"Kyaa!" she cried as she was handled like a sack of potatoes.

"Sorry to interrupt your little hug fest but the master wants to talk with you" the deep voice belonging to her captor said. Lucy tried to escape his grasp but he was much stronger than her. Her so-called sisters snickered at her as she was carried away.

"Bye Lu-chan"

"See you later Lucy-nee"

"Don't be too long"

"Traitors" Lucy huffed angrily and crossed her arms, the man holding her chuckled at her childish behavior. Lucy glared at the back of his light blue head, "I swear Jellal I'm going to knock you into next week if you don't put me down" she growled. The tattooed man just laughed off her threat as he carried her effortlessly up the stairs. "Come on Lucy don't be such a stick in the mud, besides you wouldn't hit your dear brother would you?" he asked turning his head and looking her dead in the eye. Brown eyes clashed with brown in a heated glare off. Reluctantly, Lucy looked away knowing that what he said was true.

"Damn you Jellal"

"Love you too sis"

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

"Jellal when I asked you to fetch Lucy for me I didn't mean it literally" Makarov deadpanned as Jellal plopped Lucy down in one of his office's chairs, then sitting down in one himself. Jellal chuckled while Lucy glared at him, she turned her attention back to the 3rd Master.

"You said you needed me for something, Master?" she asked the older man seated behind the large wooden desk.

Makarov nodded, "You're correct Lucy, I called you up here because I have been given a request for you and your team" He said reaching for a file folder sitting on his desk and flipping through it. He looked away from the folder and turned to the door on his left. "You can come in now Ul"

The door opened to reveal a woman that appeared to be in her mid-30's with short black hair. "This is Ul Fullbuster, second in command of the-"

"Air pack currently led by Grandine Dragneel formerly known as Grandine Marvel" Lucy finished for Makarov, a highly displeased look etched onto her face she stared down the werewolf. The room was stunned into silence, how did she know all that?! Ul just smiled at Lucy, "I'm surprised you know so much about us Lucy-chan" Ul said in a pleased tone.

Lucy shrugged, "I get around"

Makarov cleared his throat, gaining him the attention of everyone in the room. "Back to the matter at hand" he scowled at Lucy before continuing, "it has been brought to my attention that the children of the Dragons are soon going to be coming of age-"

"Great so some royal mutts will be hitting puberty now what does that have to do with us?" Lucy interrupted impatiently, the topic of conversation and the fact that a wolf was no more than ten feet away from her had Lucy a little on edge.

"Lucy don't say such things! I'm sorry Ul she didn't….." Makarov paused. Surprisingly enough instead of being offended like he thought she would be, Ul had started giggling and quickly it turned into full blown laughter. "Oh Makarov she's perfect!" Ul managed between laughs, "I do hope the rest of her team is like this"

Makarov groaned and rubbed the bridge of his nose, "Oh are they ever" he said chuckling.

"Master what was the request?" Jellal cut in, trying to get this train wreck of a conversation back on track.

"Ah yes the request" he composing himself. "Let's get this over with quickly" he said letting out a stressed sigh, "The Dragons want you, your team, and anyone else you would like…." he paused.

"To act as 24/7 bodyguards for our children" Ul finished for the elderly man, Makarov nodded his thanks and turned back to the two teens seated in front of him. "So Lucy what do you say?"

…..

…..

…..

"No way"

"Lucy-"

"No Master I'm not going to act as a babysitter for a bunch of spoiled wolf brats"

"You can't refuse Lucy"

"And why not?!"

"Because I've already accepted the job"

"So? Just cancel it"

"I can't Lucy"

"And why not?!"

"Because it is something that has to be done"

"So why can't someone else do it?"

"LUCY!" Makarov enlarged his fist and slammed it into the desk. "You will do as I say young lady or so help me I will kick you out those doors myself"

Lucy was shocked, Master had never threatened her before so to have it happen now was…unthinkable. "M-Master I-"

"Start packing Lucy, you leave tomorrow" Makarov said, his tone softening. Lucy shot out of her chair and stormed over to the door, she grabbed the door knob and practically ripped the door open. She spun on her heel and full on glared at Makarov, tears of frustration and betrayal threatened to spill down her cheeks. Without a word she took off down the hall towards the stairwell that lead to the room she shared with Levy and Juvia.

Inside the office the air grew heavy with silence and regret. "Go check on her" he ordered Jellal without looking up from his desk. Jellal nodded silently and took off after Lucy in order to make sure she didn't hurt herself or someone else.

"Are you sure this is the right thing Ul?" he asked the werewolf, he rested his tired head in his hands in an attempt to lessen the headache he could feel coming on. Ul nodded solemnly looking at the open door that Lucy and Jellal had run out through. "I'm positive"

The 3rd Master chuckled humorlessly, "I truly hope so Ul because we both know-" he said before a fit of coughs fought their way out of him. He took a few deep breaths before continuing.

"We both know I don't have much time left"

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

"How could he just force this on us?!" Lucy cried as she paced angrily around the girls' shared room.

Levy and Juvia sat on their beds while Romeo and Jellal sat on Lucy's. They could only watch as Lucy screamed profanities and went on her own miniature rampage around the room.

"Lu-chan calm down, the job will only last for a few weeks" Levy said trying to calm her sister.

"I AM PERFECTLY CALM!"

Levy rolled her eyes, "Ya and I'm a flying cat" she said sarcastically. Levy got up from her seat and walked over to Lucy's wardrobe, she pulled out a light brown tank top, a pair of cargo shorts, and Lucy's favorite pair of combat boots. Reaching over to the side of Lucy's nightstand she also grabbed the twin blades that were leaning up against it. She tossed them at Lucy who caught them effortlessly.

"Let's get suited up, we've got crawlers that need squashing" says Levy with a smile before walking over to her own side of the room to grab her own things.

Lucy looked down at the clothing in her arms and let out a breathy laugh. "You're right Levy-chan" she said looking up at her friends and smiling. "Let's go have some fun"

**5 minutes later…**

The five of them stood on the edge of a small cliff that sat at the edge of the woods and over looked the city. The town of Magnolia glittered with hundreds of tiny lights that stood out like beacons in the dark of the night.

Lucy stood in the middle of the group, she had changed (after the boys left) into the clothes Levy had thrown at her along with her two signature blades that were strapped to her back.

Levy and Juvia stood to the left of Lucy, both of them were wear clothes that were similar to hers. Levy was wearing a light grey blouse with white shorts and boots, instead of her rifle she had her two hand guns in holsters that we attached to her thigh. While Juvia had her hair held back in a long wavy ponytail, she was wearing a light blue tank top with black leggings (A/N: like in the tower of heaven arc).

On Lucy's left were Jellal and Romeo, both of them had refused to be left behind.

Jellal wore a simple T-shirt and black vest with a pair of dark jeans. Romeo wore his training robes (A/N: The clothes he wears after the Tenrou arc) and had his practice staff (fire staff) on his back.

"So which sector are we in tonight?" Lucy asked no one in particular.

"Bixlow, Evergreen, and Freed took the Westend" Jellal answered pulling out a mapping lacrima and flipped through the different areas of Magnolia. "Most of the veterans took the North and South ends, and Jet, Droy, Laki, Bisca, and Alzack took the downtown (central) district" he finished.

"Which leaves?"

"The east end for us" he said in a monotone voice.

Lucy clenched her fist, "Werewolf territory just freaking wonderful" she growled.

"Lucy….." Juvia said worriedly. Lucy let out a defeated sigh, she turned away from her friends and faced to city. She reached behind her head and grasped the worn handles of her blades. The slow hiss of them being unsheathed made them all shiver slightly.

She turned her head and faced her friends, a reassuring smile on her face.

"We can't leave those bastards waiting for us now can we?"

_**Author's notes:**_

_**HI everyone I wanna thank Omili for recommending two of my stories in her story Fighting Fairies.**_

_**Also if you have any questions regarding this story or anything else then either put it in the reviews, PM me, or ask me on Twitter ( TheSIlverKey13 I'm in a panda hat and holding a creeper) follow me if you want and I follow you back.**_

_**I have no idea when I'll get the next chapter up but it will maybe be by the end of the month.**_

_**That's All! -Snow-Chan**_


	5. Chapter 5: Tough Night on the Job

"Where do all these things keep coming from?" Lucy thought angrily as yet another wave of crawlers swarmed their group. Her muscles screamed at her to stop but she didn't dare listen, she had to make sure that both she and her friends made it out of this.

Their group had stumbled upon a couple of crawlers that were trying to make a midnight snack out of two unsuspecting children. Without a second thought the five of them dove in and easily managed to kill off the oncoming threat, or so they thought. It was barely a second after the last crawler turned to dust before hundreds upon hundreds of the damned thing started coming out of the wood work, and charged them. The number of them seemed to be endless, not matter how many they killed more would just keep coming, their small group of five was quickly becoming over powered.

Levy and Romeo stood guard over the kids and acted as long-range support while Lucy, Juvia, and Jellal killed the surrounding crawlers. They had been fighting for god only knows how long but to no avail since the creatures just kept coming.

One major down side to fighting the "undead" is that just because you get tired doesn't mean they do. Lucy and Jellal were running out of stamina, Juvia and Romeo were almost out of magic, even worse Levy was out of ammo and had to resort to pistol whipping any crawlers that got close.

Lucy cursed under her breath, there was no way they could hold up much longer. It was only a matter of time before one of them slipped up and was-

"AHHHHHHHHHH!" Levy's pained cry cut through the midnight air, pulling Lucy from her thoughts.

"Levy!" Lucy cried whipping around to try and see what had happened to her friend.

A crawler had managed to duck past Levy's swings and had sunk its fangs into her left shoulder. It didn't take Levy long to react though, she took her last bullet out of her pocket (she was saving it for herself in case things went for crap) and loaded it into the chamber. She glared at the damned creature and put the barrel of her gun to its head.

"Fuck off!" she growled, pulling the trigger causing the crawler's head to explode in a spray of red mist and fleshy chunks. The body of the crawler fell forward, what was left of the creature's mouth pressed into Levy's shoulder. Levy cried out in pain as the creature's weight pushed its fangs deeper into her already wounded shoulder. Desperately she tried to pry it off but the grip it had was too strong.

Lucy watched in horror as two more crawlers charged towards Levy, seeing her as easy pickings.

"Levy duck!" Lucy cried. Her body acting on instinct and adrenaline, her only thoughts were of saving her friend. Doing the only thing she could think of Lucy took both of her blades, brought them back, and threw them as hard as she could at the two bastards who dared threaten her sister. The blades hissed through the air, flying straight and true, imbedding themselves into their respective crawlers' head.

The crawlers' bodies slumped to the ground, just inches away from Levy. Finally managing to remove what was left of the crawler from her person, Levy shot a quick glance at the fallen crawlers before turning and smiling gratefully at Lucy.

"Thanks L-" Levy paused, her eyes growing wide with fear. "Lu-chan look out!" she cried fearfully.

Lucy turned in time to see the dark figure of a rather large crawler loom over her, its teeth ready to tear her limb from limb. She didn't even have the chance to fight back, not that she could have any way since her only weapons were gone.

A sharp pain shot through her thigh and head as the creature pounced.

A deep red colour invaded her vision.

Then everything went black…..

**That's all I got for now guys :/ Sorry I've got major writers block and I STILL have to finish unpacking all my stuff since we just moved in to our new house.**

**BTW the next chapter won't be out for a while cause I also want to get the chance to give some of my other stories a little more work.**

**Sorry for the pathetic excuse *bows* I hope you will continue to read my story!**

_Next time on A New Era: Meeting the New Help_

_The Hunters and Werewolves finally meet face to face and get along right away…..NOT!_


	6. Chapter 6: Inner Monsters

Jellal swore aloud as he rushed over to his sister. One solid punch sent the massive crawler flying. The stench of fresh blood worked its way into his nose as he stood protectively over his sister. The dull pain that was always lingering in his head began to grow into a hot sharp pain. His top canines began to ache as the growing hunger in his stomach began to feel like claws. His instincts began to scream at him.

Blood

BLOOD

**BLOOD**

_No, _Jellal cursed mentally, _not now, I can't lose control now! _Focusing as much control as he could muster Jellal focused on keeping that 'hunger' down, the last thing any of them needed was for him to lose control of his-

"_**I wouldn't call it losing control, more like…..letting go**__" _a smooth talking voice in his head cut in.

"_Damn it_" Jellal swore in his head, "_now's really not the best time for you to be making an appearance". _

"_**On the contrary" **_says the voice as Jellal pulverised another crawler, his holy magic creating an aura of sorts around his hands and feet. Any contact with his punches or kicks would cause any crawler to collapse into dust with as little as a flick.

"_**I think now's the perfect time" **_the voice sang _**"come on let me out for a spin, I promise I'll be good"**_

Jellal shook his head in a poor attempt to get the 'thing' in his head to stop talking. He couldn't let that monster out again, not after last time. In his mind's eye (his imagination if you will) he could feel his 'inner voice' begin to take form. It was his darkest secret as well as his strongest weapon.

It was him, it was Jellal.

Well not exactly, this 'inner voice' belonged to Jellal's other half. A perfect carbon copy, the hair, the tattoo, everything was the same. Except for a few things.

Instead of having regular flat teeth like Jellal this 'other half' had long pointed canines that poked out over his bottom lip.

His nails were slightly sharper.

But the most noticeable difference was his eyes. There was no colour in them except for the think black ring that acted as a sort of iris (like when Gemini does its transformations).

This man wasn't just Jellal's 'inner monster'

This was what he really was.

A Pure Blood.

Juvia stood back to back with Romeo as they attempted to hold the crawlers back and away from the two little boys and an injured Levy.

Levy sat on the ground with the two boys, one had pressed tightly against her wound while the other one held her up. All she could do was watch as Juvia's water slicers cut through the sea of crawlers and Romeo sent spirals of purple flames at them. Levy's eye trailed over to where Lucy and Jellal had once stood. Since she was sitting down she could only see small bits of what was going on with the blonde and bluenette, but if the way Jellal was holding his head and how much blood was leaking from Lucy's leg were anything to go by then it was safe to say. They. Were. FUCKED.

Suddenly Romeo let out a pained scream as a crawler managed to make its way past the flames and tear its claws across his bare-ish chest (he's in a vest). Romeo was thrown back against Juvia, effectively knocking her off her feet and sending the two of them tumbling onto the cobble stone ground below.

Everything moved in a flash as the last defences of the Hunters' broke and the crawlers charged in, claws out and teeth bared.

_This is the end, _Levy thought miserably leathery hands grabbed her and dragged her towards their owner. Clamping her eyes shut Levy braced for the imminent pain that awaited her in death.

"Don't give up so soon shrimp"

**Author's Notes**

**Sorry everyone but this is all I have for the moment. People were asking questions about Jellal's and Romeo's magic as well as some other things so I thought I would clear those up. Like I said before, I want to give my other stories a little TLC so I won't be updating this one in a while.**

**Sorry if it was rushed, It's 11 pm where I live and I'm SUPER TIRED!**

**As always put any questions in the reviews or just PM me!**

**Thanks for reading.**


	7. To The Reader

**Dear Lovely Readers,**

_I, the author, have decided to write this letter to you, addressing some of the current issues at hand._

_I will be trying to update this story as soon as possible but there have been some personal problems that are preventing me from doing so._

_First, I have crappy internet that is to slow to do anything -_-_

_Second, I have a LOT of work to do in school, so I'm swamped at the moment_

_Third, I was recently diagnosed with a disease that will most likely prevent me from ever having a family_

_On that note the disease also causes major hormone displacement, aka Depression. _

_My parents aren't helping me very much with my depression and just keep sending me for blood work. I find it extremely difficult to do simple tasks without feeling utterly useless/worthless._

_I will try to continue writing but I'm afraid that my current attitude will affect my writing, and make changes to the story that I don't want._

_Sorry for the lack of updates, I'll try to do better_

**Yours Truly,**

**TheSilverKey13**


End file.
